<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all i've ever known by enbyCrowing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817833">all i've ever known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyCrowing/pseuds/enbyCrowing'>enbyCrowing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>come home with me (the bedehop chronicles) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Do it, M/M, Musical References, Not Proofread, SO TW SEVEN HUH, Slow Burn, a lot of em i'm sorry, and Leon, as slow as my adhd ass can go, at all i'm sorry, but the other ships are There, early bday gift for a friend as motivation, focus is bedehop, headcanons, i love it, listen to hadestown right now, no beta we die like men, oleana deserves better, prolly at some point i dunno, raihan is sassy, so many tags goddamn, that isn't even story relevant, title is a hadestown song, trans bede trans bede t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyCrowing/pseuds/enbyCrowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bede and hop are gay and everyone is sick of their shit.</p><p> </p><p>(title is "all i've ever known" from hadestown the musical-give it a listen while you read!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Hop, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia, also probably milo/piers at some point, mentioned like once - Relationship, minor Leon/Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>come home with me (the bedehop chronicles) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all i've ever known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCanid19/gifts">DarkCanid19</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Th’ hell do I do with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marnie was turning the small Pokémon over in her hand, examining the green sheen of the Applin. Bede groaned, letting out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it to Victor, dumbass.” the Fairy-type trainer told his friend. The Gym Leader made a small “ah” of recognition, clicking the Dragon-type into a Love Ball. “Perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I need to ask Raihan to get me one, for…” Bede trailed off, making eye contact with Marnie. “Whoever it is that I like, which is none of your business.” he huffed, running a hand through his hair. The Dark-type trainer only raised a skeptical eyebrow before turning away to tend to Morpeko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality, Bede was terrified to give the object of his affections the Shiny Applin. First of all, he was 100% straight. Secondly, there was no way Hop liked him back. He was adorable, and passionate about everything. Bede had been awful to him during the Gym Challenge, and he doubted he was really forgiven by Hop. Shaking his head, Bede released Rapidash from its ball, hopping onto its back and riding off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you for a fact that he doesn’t like me, Sonia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair were on their lunch break, sitting in a cafe with some other research students. Sonia took a bite of her salad, and the girl next to her groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been watching you two do this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hop. Just ask him out!” Elaine exclaimed, sinking down in her seat. “I’m going to call Gramps, and you better have made the right decision by the time I’m done.” she told Hop, pointing her fork at him. “Hi, Gramps. Yes, I’ve seen the Zigzagoon. Yes, I’m aware that Blue called them emo Zigzagoon once.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suppressing a laugh, Sonia turned to her protégé. “Hop, I think you really have a chance with Bede. You should just ask him out! What could go wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He could hear me.” Hop retorted, angrily biting his sandwich. “Besides, it’ll fuck up our friendship that </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>got started.” Sonia rolled her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a good idea.” a new voice chimed in. They both turned their heads to see Brendan, who waved slightly before sitting down. “You like him, he’s dropped many hints to you, you’re not straight, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>not straight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brendan, how involved are you in my personal life exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty obvious, Hop. He drops by almost every day now.” the Hoennian boy replied. The other young scientist glared at him, earning a shrug. “I’m not wrong.” Brendan told Hop defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get him an Applin, maybe?” Sonia piped up. “Raihan has a few shiny ones.” Hop tilted his head. “Shiny Applin? What for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elaine, who had sunk back down into her seat a moment ago, chimed in. “According to Galarian tradition, giving someone a shiny Applin is a declaration of true love.” she explained, brushing her hair out of her face. Hop considered that, continuing to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give Bede an Applin if Sonia confesses to Nessa.” he finally decided, shooting a smirk to his mentor, whose face went as red as her hair. As Sonia tripped over her words, Brendan nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get ‘em, Hop.” he encouraged, giving a genuine smile. The purple haired boy waved before rushing out of the battle cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need my help, kid? What with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan looked down pointedly at Bede, who groaned. “I need a shiny Applin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, someone special?” the Dragon-type leader asked, winking at Bede.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of your business.” he shot back. “Just tell me where I can get my dumb apple so I can ask out the cute guy.” Before he could realize he’d used “guy”, Raihan was smiling at him, fangs and all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guy, huh? Is it a certain professor-in-training who happens to be my boyfriend’s brother?” he smirked. Bede sent the same expression back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy.” he sneered. “Give me my stupid dragon.” Bede added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude. But I’ll allow it.” Raihan conceded. “Follow me, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys emerged into a clearing on Route 5 packed with shiny Applin. “Take your pick, kid.” the dragon tamer said, making a sweeping gesture with his arms. Sighing, Bede approached the field, picking a female Applin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I owe you?” he asked, digging through his pockets. Suddenly, Raihan’s expression changed, and he put a hand on Bede’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You owe being a good boyfriend to Hop. If you hurt him, we will find you. But, I trust you, despite everything. Just, take care of him, yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bede went red. Raihan was trusting him of all people with his soon-to-be brother in law. Even after he’d berated Hop and made him feel like utter shit. Sighing, he shook the Dragon tamer’s hand. “I will, I promise.” Bede vowed, and he sounded like he definitely meant it. Satisfied, Raihan walked away leaving Bede and his shiny Applin in the field on Route 5.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way back to Ballonlea, Bede ran into Gloria. She was panting, and had her hand tight around a Pokeball. Raising a skeptical eyebrow, he didn’t even need to say anything before she started ranting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, may have caught a shiny Shiinotic…” she told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, but why are you running?” Bede asked. Gloria tensed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think its parents are after me?” she tried. Bede rolled his eyes, tossing Mawile out. Gloria threw out Inteleon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crunch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Turn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two Pokemon did as their Trainers instructed, with Mawile bringing its large jaws down on the Shiinotic on the left. The move was super effective, and coupled with the fact that Mawile was about 15 levels higher than the Grass/Fairy, it got knocked out in a single bite. Meanwhile, Gloria’s Inteleon dove at the other Shiinotic, whirling around. Since it was a Bug-type move, it was super effective on the enemy Pokemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy enough.” Bede commented. Gloria nodded, releasing the orange and yellow Shiinotic from its ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m callin’ ‘im Citrus.” she decided in her thick Galarian accent. The Fairy-type leader nodded, returning Mawile to her ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice work catching that Pokemon.” he awkwardly complimented. Gloria gave her former rival a curt nod, turning away and walking up the path towards Stow-on-Side. Sighing, Bede started in the opposite direction, heading to Opal’s for tea and then to watch her play auditions. When he arrived, there was a line of people planning to audition for Opal’s theater. He noticed a lot of people he knew, including Milo, which came as a surprise to him. As Bede pushed open the door to Ballonlea Stadium, Opal was there waiting with his favorite thermos full of tea with honey. He gave her the smallest of grateful smiles, before heading into the theater portion of the stadium to watch the people planning to audition. He was scrolling through his Rotom phone and paying no mind to the normally tone-deaf auditioners until a very specific tone hit his ears. Bede was hardly paying attention to the lyrics, because Hop was up on the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music seemed to swirl around the Fairy-type Gym Leader as his crush sang aloud, and he closed his eyes. Bede pretended not to feel his adoptive grandmother’s eyes on him as he took in Hop’s voice. He didn’t even hear what Opal said to him as he left the stadium to clear his head, releasing Rapidash from his ball. Mounting the equine Pokemon, the Fairy-type Trainer rode Rapidash into the Glimwood Tangle, intending to head for Stow-on-Side. Once he arrived, he slowed the Psychic-Fairy type to a halt and hopped off, stroking Rapidash’s candy-colored mane before recalling him to his Pokeball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bede decided to let Hattie out for a walk, so he pulled out the Hatterene’s ball and released her. She gave a soft sound of happiness, and Bede gave a rare smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stow-on-Side only really attracted tourists in the colder months, and Bede could see why. It was a sweltering 90 degrees when he checked, and the light Fairy Gym Uniform was the only thing keeping him from getting heatstroke. As he wandered into the main area of the small town, he noticed a familiar face talking to the Maractus in the marketplace. Victor was hunched down near the small Grass-type, smiling as it gave a happy cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cute.” Bede remarked, walking up to the disguised Champion. Victor smiled at him, giving a sheepish wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We think this might be Jewel’s mother.” he explained, referring to his own Maractus. Bede gave a quiet “ah,” turning back to Hattie, who was in a seemingly animated conversation with his friend’s Ninetales, Matchstick. The stocky vulpine Fire-type was chattering away while the Hatterene nodded her graceful head. From what Bede could tell, Matchstick was recounting a battle, even going so far as to letting his eyes start changing color, preparing an Extrasensory. Bede winced as he turned toward the poor Maractus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matchstick, stop.” Victor groaned. “I have no idea what’s up with him lately.” Bede scratched the Ninetales behind the ears. “Do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him out of his ball more?” Bede suggested. “Brucie got antsy and tried to bite Garland, so the next time I went to Postwick to visit Hop I let her walk with me, and she calmed down.” Victor smirked when Bede mentioned visiting Hop in Postwick, but that was shut down with a glare from the other boy. His face quickly changed as he studied Matchstick closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually a good idea.” the Champion mused quietly. “I was gonna ride Nilla to Motostoke, but maybe I could have him walk with me for a little while.” Bede nodded, quietly recalling Hattie so that he could get going quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have good ideas sometimes.” the Gym Leader replied, clicking Hattie’s ball onto his belt. “Sorry to leave so abruptly, but I’m supposed to be in Spikemuth for my exhibition battle against Marnie.” Victor nodded, whistling to beckon Matchstick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be watching, and I’m sure Gloria will be as well.” he told Bede. “Good luck, by the way.” Victor added as an afterthought. The other Trainer nodded, going to release Dasher but paused and instead brought out Ribbons, his Sylveon. She gave a happy cry, nuzzling her Trainer’s hand. The pair strolled along Route 6, sometimes pausing to battle a stray Axew or Maractus. However, one Pokemon caught Bede’s eye. At least, he thought it was a Pokemon. It was a heap of black and yellow, and it was feebly screaming. Gently, Bede wandered over to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it got into a pretty rough fight.” he said, to nobody in particular. None of his Pokemon knew any healing moves, sadly, but he did have a Full Heal and Max Potion. Digging them out of his pocket, he sprayed the small heap of Pokemon with the two healing items. When the Pokemon came to a moment later, Bede realized that it was a Helioptile. Within a few minutes, the small Pokemon was acting like it was never even injured in the first place. Brushing some dirt off his coat, Bede smiled at the Helioptile and started to head back down Route 6, but he realized Ribbons wasn’t there. He turned around, only to see Helioptile riding on his Sylveon’s back. They both chirped happily, and Bede sighed as he realized that this Helioptile wasn’t leaving anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you little shit. You can come along with us just so long as you don’t make trouble.” the teen relented. “How about I call you Helix?” Bede asked. The Helioptile chirped, and Bede gave a satisfied nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour later, the trio arrived in Spikemuth. Bede pushed open the gate, letting Ribbons and Helix run in ahead of him. The city glowed under neon light, and Bede was glad that he wasn’t actually battling Marnie here. He was only here to check out the renovated battle area and to take some pictures with the new Dark-type Gym Leader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bede only tripped over two Zigzagoon on his way over to the battle area, which must’ve been a new record considering how many of those things just hung around underfoot. Marnie waved to him when he finally arrived, and they chatted and took pictures for a few minutes before taking a Corviknight taxi to Wyndon Stadium for their match. It was getting late, and Wyndon was transforming from the lively, bright capital of Galar into the neon-lit city, which was when battles took place. The match before Bede and Marnie’s was a doubles battle with Victor and Gloria up against Leon and Raihan. From where the Corviknight flew above the stadium, Charizard was using Max Overgrowth(which should be illegal for a Fire-type, Bede thinks,) on Gloria’s Urshifu, the Legendary Pokemon that she brought back from her trip to the Isle of Armor. Bede had been there once before. When Hop had gone to do some research on Dynamax Pokemon, he’d asked Bede and Marnie to go along for company and the four had ended up nearly getting killed by a Dynamax Vespiquen. The Gym Leaders eagerly watched as Gloria commanded her Pokemon to use G-Max Rapidflow, the streams of water harshly making contact with the ex-champ’s Charizard, causing it to explode in a pillar of flame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the pair finally touched down, the four battlers were walking out of Wyndon Stadium, mobbed by reporters. Raihan had an arm around Leon, flashing his trademark fanged smile to the cameras. Victor was a lot less comfortable in the spotlight, but he was coming out of his shell as his time as Champion wore on. Marnie waved to Gloria as her and Bede approached the mob. The six of them answered questions and posed for pictures before someone caught the Fairy-type trainer’s eye. A mile-wide smile, bright hazel eyes, and he was waving sporadically at the crowd. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it ain’t my prized shiny Hoppip!” Raihan called, ruffling his brother-in-law-to-be’s hair. Hop slapped his hand away, but his eyes sparkled with mischief as he leapt into the Dragon Tamer’s open arms, hugging him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hop.” Bede greeted. “Are you gonna watch my battle?” he asked, trying not to sound hopeful. Hop beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I’m rooting for ya, Grandma!” he cried affectionately. Bede rolled his eyes at the nickname, referring to his first meeting with him and Gloria. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s such a dork. But, I love him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>the teen thought, rolling his eyes internally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If y’all lovebirds are finished, I’d like to see Marnie curbstomp Fairyboy over here.” Raihan smirked. Bede flushed red, not even daring to look at Hop. Both young Gym Leaders were escorted inside, and Leon rushed off, getting ready to commentate the match with a kiss from his fiancé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bede had won easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t come as a surprise, considering Bede had much more experience and the type advantage. Marnie had assured her friend that there were no hard feelings, considering the fact that it was an exhibition match. While they shook hands and Leon talked over the highlight reel of the battle, Marnie leaned in and whispered, “So, when’s the wedding?” Her tone was teasing, but Bede gave an honest answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“September uhhh… 18th?” The teen replied, and his rival facepalmed, a hint of a rare smirk playing at her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not Lee and Rai, dumbass. I meant you and Hop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bede nearly choked, causing Hattie’s arm to slap his back. Marnie stared at him, her teal eyes betraying nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are any of you ever going to shut up about that? I don’t like him, for the love of Arceus.” the Gym Leader scoffed, recalling his Hatterene into her Pokeball with a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As the pair walked back into the locker room, they were approached by two familiar faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you two! Great battle!” Milo commented. Behind him, Piers talked to his Obstagoon, who was slicing the air with a Throat Chop. Marnie gave a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Are you an’ my bro up next?” she asked, gesturing to her older brother. The other Gym Leader nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! I really think that I can beat him this time!” Milo exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. Piers came up to them, giving a small wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Marns. And Bede.” the former Dark-type leader greeted. “That was one hell of a battle to watch.” he complimented. “Bede, that Hatterene of yours is truly powerful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Bede replied stiffly, still not very used to compliments. Back in the orphanage, he was often overlooked by the other kids, and the battles were rough-and-tumble and ended in very injured Pokemon most of the time. Normally, the highest compliment that he got from his peers was on not getting his team killed by a critical Extrasensory or Dragon Pulse. He was quickly snapped back into the present when he felt arms wrapped around his waist. Feeling his pale cheeks go redder than an Applin, he turned around to face Hop. He was positively beaming, and Bede thought that he would keel over on the spot. He managed to maintain his composure and plant his signature smirk on his face. “So you finally showed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hop cried, bouncing like a Scorbunny on steroids. Bede gave up on looking stoic and broke out into a grin as Hop twirled around. “When you Gigantamaxed your Pokemon and Grimmsnarl punched Hattie and she slapped him with her hand? Epic!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Hop.” Bede replied. There were a million thoughts racing through his head, but the main one was how much he liked Hop. His energy, his smile, and everything in between. But despite his outward appearance, Bede wasn’t as confident as he tried to look. But one glance at Raihan, who was smiling fondly, filled him with confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well!” Leon announced, clapping his hands. “Who wants some dinner?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner had been nice, but it couldn’t compare to what Bede was feeling right now. He and Hop were on the rooftop of Ballonlea Stadium, a frequent thinking spot for the Gym Leader. The other boy was rambling about Gigantamax Flapple and Appletun while laying down, his legs draped across Bede’s lap. A few moments later, he sat up. “Are you okay? You’re pretty distracted today.” Hop noted. The other teen waved his friend off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just...thinking about things.” Bede assured Hop. The researcher looked skeptical, but dropped the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. Rai and Lee’s wedding is next month.” Hop said, staring up at the sky. “I can’t believe it! I mean, I’m gonna be Lee’s best man, and I don’t even know what to do, and if I’ll disappoint him…” he trailed off, and Bede noticed tears glimmering in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey idiot, look at me.” he commanded, and Hop whirled around. “Leon cannot possibly be disappointed in you. You’re his brother, and I have never seen him mad at you since I’ve known you two.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plus, who could be disappointed in you? You’re pretty, and funny, and super smart.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bede added internally. Suddenly, Hop’s arms were wrapped around him, and big hazel eyes stared into his. Bede was suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> aware of the lack of space between the pair, and both went red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be so easy to close the gap, to kiss Hop like there was no tomorrow and throw away everything in one moment of bliss. But Bede restrained himself, letting out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I needed that…” Hop sighed, head in his hands. “I just...can’t help feeling like I’m not worth it sometimes, y’know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other teen winced. Bede hadn’t forgotten his battle against Hop during the Gym Challenge, where he’d talked him down so much that the boy had been despondent whenever Bede could catch a glimpse of him. Why he’d even been forgiven was beyond him. Bede wanted to reassure him, to hold him and feel the sunlight that Hop brought wherever he went. All he’d ever known was cold, longing for someone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now, he had Hop. Bede wanted to say it so badly that it hurt. Instead, he blurted out;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so do I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop didn’t know… anything about Bede’s past. If he started questioning now, he’d start pitying him, and that was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing Bede wanted. Instead, the young researcher only sighed, leaning back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for being here tonight, Bede.” Hop said sincerely. “I love Leon, but...sometimes I need to vent to somebody who isn’t him,” he finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m here if you need me.” Bede assured him, a little bit awkwardly. Hop flushed slightly, and Bede couldn’t help but grin a little. Maybe one day he’d be the one to make his face light up. He realized that the ball with the Applin inside still weighed heavy in his coat pocket. Bede debated just giving it to him then, but realized that Hop just needed a friend right now, somebody to lean on. And so, he patted the ball with the Applin inside, refraining from pulling it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should get going.” Hop finally said. He stood up carefully on the slightly sloped roof of Ballonlea Stadium, tossing out his Corviknight. The teen mounted his Pokemon, stroking its steely feathers. Just as Bede went to go back into the stadium, he heard, “Bede, wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around so suddenly he probably would’ve gotten whiplash if it had been any faster. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop stared at him, eyes bright on the outside, but something hollow was clearly behind them. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. “I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bede was almost hopeful, mind racing as he weighed the odds of Hop saying that he maybe even slightly felt what Bede did for him in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for listening to me.” he finally stuttered out, and the Fairy Trainer’s heart sank. Bede realized he was being selfish, and stupid for thinking Hop would ever want him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” he replied stiffly. Hop flew away on Corviknight and that was that. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy early birthday bitch</p><p>can you tell that i dunno how to end chapters</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>